fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miyabi Hanazaki
'Miyabi Hanazaki '(花崎 みやび ) was the first top idol of Polaris Academy. When she was an idol, she was a sexy type who used the brand Elegant Lady. Personality Miyabi is, for the most part, very soft spoken and shy, always having a very refined and calm aura around her, but there are times when she can be seen as being curious about the Aikatsu system and the way it works. She is hard to fluster, but she's prone to underestimating herself as well as her abilities as an idol. She's also introverted, preferring to be alone instead of with her schoolmates. Appearance Miyabi has long, flowing platinum blonde hair that goes down to her back and is worn in an elegant style with a lavender ribbon. She has emerald green eyes. When she was younger, she was also tall for her age. As a student of Polaris Academy, she wore the standard uniform. History Before she had come to Polaris Academy, she had minor work as an idol, putting her a small step ahead of the competition. Unbeknownst to her however, she had a naturally very strong aura, putting her near the top of the first class from the get go. As she did more and more idol activities, she became weaker and weaker stamina-wise, running into many incidents and close calls medical-wise. At one of her performances, she performed a previously unseen Special Appeal (now known as the Magical Flash.) that had by far the strongest power of the type special appeals. However, after performing this special appeal, she was unable to perform for days, the appeal having taken up an overwhelming amount of energy. This appeal was soon named as the Magical Flash, after its seemingly magical qualities and rarity. It was only by the time of the first annual Polaris Champion Cup that she was able to recover and be crowned as the first Polaris Champion. Chronology A Magical Idol At her entrance exam for the academy, she had a large and detailed aura, and was able to almost fill up the appeal meter, instantly impressing the judges and getting her a spot into the school. A large fan base soon followed, and she was regarded as a new kind of idol; a Princess, by her fans and schoolmates alike. She worked hard to maintain her popularity, but began to accidentally activate her strong aura to often, which slowly drained her stamina, so that she became sicker and sicker over time. It was only after she had collapsed after performing Magical Flash, that the school took notice of her sickness however, and told the rest of the student body the risk of using such a strong appeal. It was soon revealed however, that the appeal wasn't the only thing at fault; These so called Princess idols, although rare, were known to have much more power, but much less stamina; At first, they were going to make Miyabi retire from idol hood early, but the outcry from her fan base was so great that they had no choice but to give her the chance to recover. Etymology 'Miyabi '(みやび) means elegance 'Hanazaki '(花崎) Hana means flower. Zaki means island. Trivia * Currently, she is the top designer of Elegant Lady, having taken it over by request from the old top designer. * Due to her weakened stamina dropping after she became the Polaris Champion, she is currently wheelchair bound. She also wears purple eyeglasses. * She has similarities to Mizuki Kanzaki ** Both are sexy types. ** Both of their names start with M, end with I, and both of their surnames end in "zaki" ** Both were top idols at one time. * She has a supporting role in Aikatsu: Dream. Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Former Idols Category:Top Idols Category:Sexy Idol Category:Idols Category:Aikatsu: Dream!